mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Orbot
Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Sonic Lost World Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games |voice = *Chris Collet *Kirk Thornton |designer = Sonic Team |alias = *SA-55 *Ergo *Buddy |personality = Annoying, funny, tricky |alliance = Evil |friends = Dr. Eggman, Cubot |enemies = Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles"Tails"Prower |likes = Eggman Ordering Cubot around Insulting Eggman Seeing Eggman succeed |dislikes = Eggman Eggman ordering him around Eggman not listening to him Having to explain obvious jokes to Cubot}}Orbot|オーボット|Ōbotto}} is a robot that debuted in Sonic Unleashed as an assistant to Dr. Eggman. He usually points out Eggman's mistakes and often somewhat insults him because of them. Orbot is a very small and round robot with the ability to retract into a travel sized sphere. His main function seems to be simply for relaying information to Dr. Eggman and making sure the processes of his plans are carried out correctly. His eye of efficiency may be what allows him to constantly criticize Eggman or inadvertently point out his flaws, however. Physical Appearance Orbot is a very small robot in comparison of Dr. Eggman's other creations and has a very simple design. He has a very round head with glowing eyes and mouth, his torso is compromised of a ball joint with thin metal bars and his end is the half of a sphere. In Sonic Unleashed, Orbot is shown with red-painted hands, a white head top with pink eyes and a black-painted end, however, as of Sonic Colors, Orbot displayed a new color scheme, now with his head painted red and light blue eyes. History ''Sonic Unleashed'' .]]Orbot's first known appearance was in ''Sonic Unleashed, where his main role throughout the game was simply following his function: He relayed to Dr. Eggman the information he needed to know regarding how his plan was being carried out and did the mechanical processes that were needed to continue it. He was first heard in the first fight with the Egg Cauldron (if the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions are taken into account), and then first seen in a cutscene located in Mazuri where he ended up laughing at Dr. Eggman for being pegged in the face by a rock from Kwod (a kid from Mazuri in the Xbox 360 version). He continued to act his usual critical and straightforward way throughout the game up until the very end. In the final cutscene with Eggman, he was seen being chased off into the sunrise by the angered Eggman after relaying to him how he had failed miserably and could begin anew. Orbot's voice could also be heard when fighting a few daytime bosses including the Egg Cauldron, the Egg Devil Ray and the Egg Lancer. ''Sonic Colors'' .]] He returned in ''Sonic Colors along with his counterpart, Cubot, where his name has been officially confirmed as "Orbot". He has a new voice box that makes him talk like a loyal butler, and he does not seem to insult Eggman for his mistakes as often as before, but he still likes to insult Eggman by being sarcastic towards him. After the boss fight against Rotatatron ('Big Boy'), he fails to find its arm when it gets jammed in Eggman's Mind Control Ray. Orbot is more mature than both Eggman and Cubot. Orbot is the one who had created Cubot's voice but added the wrong chip. He tries to fix up Cubot's voice with two different voice chips but failed, until he slapped Cubot's back in appreciation. Cubot got his voice back, resulting in Orbot feeling very proud. ''Sonic Generations'' Orbot - along with his cubical counterpart - were featured in a 5 second flashback in Sonic Generations. Orbot, and Cubot, were left in outer space while Eggman harnessed the power of the Time Eater. It's unknown what happened to them after these events. ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, Orbot and Cubot are once again seen working for Eggman to conquer the world, this time with help of the Deadly Six.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzbD7KvHbRI However, during the game, Eggman, along with Orbot and Cubot, are betrayed by the Deadly Six and are forced to team up with Sonic and Tails to stop them. During the alliance, after Tails gets captured by the Deadly Six, Orbot pleads Sonic to replace Tails as his sidekick, which Sonic is thinking of. During that moment, Orbot is forced to share his body with Cubot (whose body is destroyed by the Deadly Six when they betray Eggman). When arriving at Lava Mountain, Orbot, Cubot and Eggman seemingly die after Zazz and Zomom destroy the brdige. Later, it is revealed that they survived, but are defeated by Sonic once more. In the ending, Orbot saves Eggman from his fall, but Cubot mentions his mustache in front of Eggman, which a very angry Eggman overhears and responds, causing Orbot and Cubot to flee. Other Game Appearances ''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Orbot and Cubot make a cameo appearance in this game, during London Party mode. Sometimes, when placing a sticker on a question mark spot, both robots will appear and copy an existing sticker on that page, placing it in a random spot that isn't a question mark. When speaking to Metal Sonic in London, the two robots will appear above his head and talk to the player instead, even though Metal Sonic is capable of speaking in most other games. Also, Orbot and Cubot have their own bonus game, 'Orbot And Cubot Tag', where they will try to trap the players in metal cages. Personality Orbot is very sassy and insensitive and does not skip out on the chance to be critical to Dr. Eggman and his feelings when he sees fit, though he does not mean to insult his master, just trying to give him constructive criticism for that is what he was programmed to do, though all it does is just makes things worse. Although occasionally he does enjoy giving a sarcastic remark to Eggman. Appearances in Other Media Archie Comics Orbot appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' comic book series and its spin-offs. In this media, Orbot is one of Dr. Eggman's emergency lackeys and personal attendants, along with Cubot. When Snively betrayed Eggman and tried to seize control of the Eggman Empire, Orbot and Cubot was activated to help Eggman capture Snively. After the mission was completed, Orbot and Cubot were permanently instated as Eggman's foremost assistants. Quotes *''"Ergo, this is the repercussion of your hasty actions." - Orbot commenting after Eggman complains about Dark Gaia's slow progress. *"That, Doctor, is the result of the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which you discarded along with Sonic. Ergo, another repercussion of your hasty actions."'' - Orbot replying to Eggman after he is worrying about the planet's recovery. *''"Searching conventional wisdom banks for topical advice... "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a simple step." "Slow and steady wins the race." "Nobody likes a whiner." - Orbot advising Eggman when he concerns himself on recovering Dark Gaia. *"Your skill of self-aggrandisement is unparallelised." - Orbot comments after Eggman laughs to himself at his genius. *"You can simply begin your plans anew. Even if all your efforts this last time were utterly wasted. Even if it was a complete and utter humiliating loss. Even the most pathetic loser in all the world will surely have his chance to..."'' - Orbot lecturing Eggman after his defeat in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again! Stop talking and net those aliens."'' - Orbot talking to Cubot while chasing two wisps. *''"He means since the boss said "nothing will stop me" and Sonic is here to stop him, it's like the boss is calling Sonic "nothing." - Orbot explains to a confused Cubot about why Sonic said whowas Eggman calling "nothing". *"Don't think about it." Orbot's response to Cubot commenting on clearing up the destroyed Rotatatron, who finds that from it's point of view, it's pretty gruesome. *"I guess it can't matter much." - Orbot's response to Cubot asking why should the Rotatatron's missing arm matter. *"The think bone's connected to the talk bone. The talk bone's connected to the mouth bone... There good as new." - Orbot singing while installing Cubot's new voice chip. *"I think that's the wrong chip."'' - Orbot realising that Cubot has the wrong voice chip. *''"On the bright side he's much more exotic now." - Orbot's response to Eggman's comment on Cubot's pirate voice chip. *"The last laugh? How is laughing last so special? Isn't that like being the slowest one to get the joke?"'' - Orbot contredicting Eggman after he says he will have the last laugh. *''"Ah, there's the sweet sound my auditory processors know and love."'' - Orbot responding to Cubot after he gets his real voice back. *''"Alas, poor Cubot. I knew him well." Orbot says while holding Cubot's bodyless head after the rebellion of the Deadly Six. *"I am getting tired lugging your head around, pal, so I made you a snow-bot body!"'' Orbot as he places Cubot's head onto a small headless snowman. *''"If we don't find your friend , can I be your sidekick?" - Orbot asks Sonic at Sky Road.'' *''"I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought it might be better to work for you than Eggman." - Orbot replying to Sonic who is quite mad at him for asking to be his sidekick. *"It's stuff like that that makes me want to be your sidekick. Tails is lucky." - Orbot replying after Sonic strictly says that he will save Tails no matter what. *"From where I'm sitting it is a nighmare. Who thought that putting this bucket-brain's head onto me was a good idea?" - Orbot disagreeing with Cubot saying that being a robot isn't so bad. *"I think it's better to wait until he seperates our heads. Then you can tell him and get all the glory."'' - Orbot replying to Cubot wondering why he won't tell Eggman about his half-eaten mustache. Trivia *In Sonic Unleashed, according to an interview with Mike Pollock, he is voiced by Chris Collet who also voices some humans in the cutscenes and also acted as voice director for the game. *His name, Orbot, is a portmanteau of the words "orb" and "robot". **It is also an anagram for "robot". *In Vectorman, a Sega Genesis/Mega Drive game included in Sonic Gems Collection, the titular protagonist was a type of robot also referred to as an Orbot. *Orbot and Cubot have a kind of role similar to various Sonic television series, where Robotnik has two robot henchmen who do most of the work in every episode and usually fail at doing a sort of task (an exception is Sleet and Dingo from [Underground], as they are not robots). Orbot and Cubot are seen most of the game doing all of Eggman's work. *Orbot is usually doing what some call a "trademark pose" by lying down with his hand on his head. *In one cutscene, Orbot is seen holding Cubot's head and saying "Alas, poor Cubot, I knew him well.", a clear reference to the famous "Alas, poor Yorick" speech from William Shakespeare's Hamlet. Gallery File:Sonic-Colours-Orbot.png|''Sonic Colors'' File:Orbot_cubot.png|''Sonic Colors'' (Concept Art) Img 27776 sonic-colours-launch-trailer-ds-wii.jpg|''Sonic Colors'' Char 24993-1-.jpg|''Sonic Colors'' Cubot and Orbot.PNG|Orbot and Cubot in their compact forms Orbot Card.jpeg|''Sonic the Hedgehog Online Trading Cards'' SLW JND Robot Numskulls.png|''Sonic Lost World'' File:OrbotSonicColors.png|''Sonic Colors'' File:OrbotSonicColors2.png|''Sonic Colors'' References Category:Villains Category:Enemies